


Crushing on the Pizza Delivery Girl

by LaraCroftiing



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Pizza AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCroftiing/pseuds/LaraCroftiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you move to Miami with your family and you order a pizza for the first time there and instantly fall in love with the pizza delivery girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Camila's POV

It's mid summer and my family and I had just moved to Miami from Cuba because my father got a promotion at his work that it resulted in us having to move to Miami but I didn't mind it that much because it wasn't like I was going to leave friends behind me because I had none at my old school so I thought it might of be a good thing moving here and I would of even get to have a new start and maybe I'll end up having a friend.

It had been a couple of days since we moved to Miami and I still have some boxes to unpack so I just decided to just do to that to waste some time and also I won't have a lot of stuff laying around in my room anymore, so I ended up wasting more than 3 hours doing that and I had just finished unpacking most of my stuff from the last 2 remaining boxes that I had when I started to hear my stomach growling because I still haven't eat yet, and since my parents and my little sister weren't home and weren't going to be here until late I decided that I should call for a Pizza delivery because I was not going to starve myself when I know that I can never resist an hour with my stomach growling. So I switched on my MacBook and I started to search for the closest pizza shop in the area, when I found it I grabbed my phone to dial the number and waited for a few seconds until someone answered me “Hello this is Jauregui's Pizza shop, can I take your pizza order?” said the guy on the other line. “Erm yeah I want a medium Hawaiian Pizza please” I replied back, “Sure,can you give me the address you want it to delivered at?” “Yeah it's 305 street Casa Cabello” “Thanks the pizza should arrive in half an hour or so” “Thank you” and after that the called ended.  
While I waited for the pizza to come I thought I'll take a quick shower since the guy on the phone told me that the pizza would arrive in about half an hour, while I was getting ready to take a shower I put some music on and hopped into the shower, I tried to make it as quick as possible but putting the music in the background wasn't that much help because I ended up having a mini concert by myself and I ended up spending half an hour or more singing as loudly as I could. While I was drying myself up I heard the door bell ring and I quickly wrapped the towel around me and ran downstairs to get it the door because I was dying with hunger and I swear that I could smell the pizza from upstairs. With the speed that I was running down the stairs I ended up tripping in my own feet in the last two steps well typical me, when I stood up I fixed my towel because it was also getting off and I didn't want to flash anything to the delivery person when I open the door.  
Before I opened the door I realized that my hair was dripping because I forgot to wrap a towel around my head, I yelled that I was coming so they won't have to ring the bell again, so I ran quickly into the kitchen to just find something to remove a bit of the water from my hair. I finally got to open the door because I was so damn hungry and I couldn't wait any longer. I reached for the door knob to open and when I did my jaw instantly dropped because I was not expecting to see the most flawless and beautiful girl in front of my door step holding the pizza that I just forgot that I had ordered when I locked my eyes with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don’t know what I was expecting when I opened the door but I sure as hell wasn’t expecting that because how can a beautiful girl like her be working as a Pizza delivery person. In a matter of few seconds consisting of me staring at her, I got out of my daze and started to turn red but then again I remembered that I was only in my towel so I started to blush even more at that moment. So I coughed a bit and greeted her by trying to cover up that the fact that I was staring at her couple of seconds ago.  
“Erm... hi” I said to her

“Hey, oh here's your pizza order” She replied

“Oh yeah thanks, wait come inside I need to go get dressed because I ended up coming here like this to not keeping you waiting and also I need get you the money for it,sorry” I said while I started to make my way upside.

I quickly got dressed in my onesie and went to my desk and grabbed 10 dollars and after I ran downstairs as quicky as I could but trying not to trip once again and making a complete fool out of myself in front that her. When I reched the botton I noticed that she didn't even come inside so I went to the front door   
“Hey you didn't enter?” I said to her.  
“Ermm no, I just thought it would be rude or something” she replied.

“What, no no it wouldn't of been rude at all, I mean I did tell you to come inside right” I said to her smiling. 

“Yeah, well anyways heres your pizza, one medium Hawiian Pizza right?” she said.

When she told me that my eyes widened becausde I realized that I had made her wait for so long and I didn't want to give her a bad impression by that.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long to only giving me the damn pizza,shit and you must be in a hurry because you probably have more deliveries to make and I kept you waiting even more, oh my god I feel so bad about that I'm so sorry” I started to ramble when I noticed that I had been such an idiot forgetting about that.

“Oh no, it's okay really don't worry about it. This was my last delivery for now so it's totally fine really” she saild to me and then smiled.

“Oh okay phew, that made me feel a little bit better” I told her. “Well anyways here is the money for the pizza and also keep the change for making you wait and all” I said to her after a minute. And in that moment I swear when I handed her the money our hands touched. 

“Oh thanks and I hope that you'll enjoy the pizza” she told me before she started to make her way to the car 

“I sure will” I yelled at her to make sure she heard me and instantly after that, I heard her laugh andit was the most amazing sound that I have ever heard in my entire life because her laugh sounded so damn beautiful just like her.

When I closed the front door I went up straight into my room carring the pizza box in my hand and sat on my bed ,switched my MacBook on again but since I didn't have anything else to do other then eating the pizza I decided to just log on Tumblr while I silently ate in piece. A few seconds after when my MacBook booed up I opened the brownser and the Tumblr page got up, I quickly wrote my email and password after that I noticed that I had a few messages because I somehow had a few people that spoke to me on it and I thanked the lord that I wasn't completely alone on there unlike how I was at school in Cuba. So I decided to write them back at that time and then started to reblog some posts that I liked and then I thought I would write a textpost about what had happened just now about her.

Waakeme-up:  
Did that just really happened and did I just get myself a crush on that girl that delivered my pizza oh my god.

But after I wrote it I started to debate if I should really post it or not but then I thought what harm can it do it was just a silly textpost and atleast I get to let my thoughts out and pressed post now. In a matter of minutes I noticed that I had already began my last piece of pizza but how couldn't I when that pizza was so good . When I finished my last slice I went up to my dash again once I was already finished with rebloging and saw that I had new messages on Tumblr clicked on the icon, When the page of the Inbox came up I started to read them and I found out that I had around two asking about the textpost that I just posted and I couldn't help but get excited that I got to atleast talk about what I was feeling at that moment about the girl but then again I thought I could just answer them simple and not give out that much because I'm sure that my crush on her would fade away soon and it was only just that I wasn't expecting a beautiful girl to deliver the pizza. 

When I was done with the pizza I went to throw the box into the kitchen bin and I decided that I should have an early night because I was even starting to yawn since I had a busy day with all the unpacking that I did earier. And so I switched off my MacBook and went to put it on the desk and I got myself ready for bed and when I closed my eyes I couldn't help myself falling asleeping while wondering what her name was and where she lived, if she was the same age as me or older but how she looked it tells me that we are the same age or she was at least a year older and if that was so, I started to wonder if I would end up at the same school as she goes to and well absolute every single detail about her to be exact. So I decided to make a mental note in my mind for tomorrow to try remember to at least find out her name because knowing just that would just be enough for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want me to continue writing it and leave kudos if you enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n feedback makes me write even more so if you want me to continue it....


End file.
